Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Flexible display panels include a flexible substrate and a display unit formed thereon for displaying images. Flexible display panels have advantageous characteristics over rigid display panels in that they can be partially bent as needed.
Flexible display panels further include a wiring layer for providing electrical signals to the display unit for displaying the images. When the flexible display panel is bent, the integrity of the wiring layer must be maintained without forming any cracks therein.